Diam
by Leavian
Summary: Sepertinya sang pangeran sudah menemukan putrinya, so sayonara. Eitsss aktingku bagus bukan? Karena sampai sekarang dia tidak mengetahuinya,, Chapter 3, RnR please? Final Chapter XD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Hei, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Apa aku yang terlalu pintar bersandiwara? Kalau begitu biarlah sandiwara ini terus berjalan . . . (ini kisah nyata loh ^^, walaupun ada yang diubah) RnR please?

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik Yamaha, Crypton

* * *

**Chapter 1 : This Feeling?**

"Luka, muka mu terlihat galau. Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai biru, Kaito Shion

"heh? Jangan sok tau" tungkas Luka cepat, gadis yang diajak bicara

**Luka POV**

Oh, hai perkenalkan namaku Luka Megurine, seorang gadis biasa yang saat ini menjadi ketua OSIS di SMA Crypton. Dan pemuda yang ada di sampingku ini dia adalah teman ku, Kaito Shion. Seorang pemuda yang ku temui dua bulan lalu, yang entah kenapa mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan ku, dan entah kenapa juga dia menjadi akrab, errr… itu membuatku 'risih'.

Dan kenapa mukaku bisa terlihat galau seperti ini? ini semua gara-gara Kaito bodoh yang menceritakan kisah cintanya kepadaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu yang saat ini membuat ku galau

"_Luka-chan! Kaito-Kun!_"

Aku pun menoleh, mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namaku dan Kaito. Ah, dia Miku Hatsune. Sahabatku, seorang gadis yang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini karena suaranya yang bagus dan dia juga mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan ku serta Kaito yaitu, bernyanyi.

"Miku, _Ohayou_. Kau terlihat manis hari ini" sapa Kaito sembari memberikan senyumnya

"_Ohayou_, benarkah? _Arigatou_ "

Oh Tuhan, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat mereka berdua akrab seperti itu dadaku terasa sesak. Perasaan apa ini? entahlah, sepertinya aku harus bisa mengontrol perasaanku. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa kesal dengan keakraban mereka, seharusnya aku senang bukan?

KRINNGGGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi, tanda akan di mulainya pelajaran. Kami bertiga langsung bergegas masuk ke kelas, yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 2-B. Yah, semenjak kenaikan kelas dua bulan yang lalu, aku dan Miku sekelas dengan Kaito yang dulunya kita tidak sekelas dengannya.

**~skiptime~skiptime~skiptime~**

"Kaito, bukankah judul lagunya itu '_Children Record'_? tanya Miku

"Eh? benarkah? Itu kan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Gumi"

"Bukan _Baka_, itu dinyanyikan oleh IA" sahut ku sembari memeriksa lembaran putih yang berisikan tulisan dengan tinta hitam

Ya, lagi-lagi aku disibukan dengan urusan ku sebagai ketua OSIS. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sebelum hari pementasan sekolah dimulai dan tentunya akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Yah setidak nya aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan 'itu' sejenak.

"Luka, kau penggemar IA ya?" Seru Kaito

"Hn"

"Wah kau punya koleksi lagu apa saja"

"Entahlah"

"Hei, Luka?"

"Kaito, sudahlah. Jangan ganggu Luka dia sedang sibuk" ucap Miku

Hei, siapa juga yang mau sibuk dengan lembaran kertas ini? sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihat kalian berdua bermain bersama

DEGH

Perasaan apa ini? kenapa rasanya sesak? fokus Luka, jangan biarkan perasaan ini mengganggu pekerjaan mu. Siapa juga yang mau berkutik dengan lembaran kertas ini di jam istirahat, tunggu! Ini sudah pekerjaan ku. Biarkan Miku dan Kaito tertawa sesuka hati mereka_berdua

Berdua?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cemburu?

Eh? Kenapa perasaan ini muncul lagi. Berdua? Hanya Miku dan Kaito. Tidak..tidak…tidak, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Aku ini professional, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku

"Ka..Luka?"

"Eh? iya?" jawab ku cepat

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku khawatir

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Miku. Oh rupanya sedari tadi aku menatap lembaran kertas putih itu sembari terdiam bengong memikirkan hal itu

"ehm tidak apa-apa kok.. hehe" jawab ku sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman yang ku paksakan

**xxxxxx**

"Luka, kau pulang bareng dengan ku tidak?" tanya Miku yang sedang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas tentengnya

"Kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada rapat hari ini"

Capek, ya itu satu kata yang sekarang menggambarkan diriku saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin pulang dengan cepat dan merebahkan tubuhku ini di ranjang yang empuk sembari bersantai ria, huh tapi itu mungkin hanya khayalanku belaka.

"Hei, Luka! Semangat ya" sapa Kaito tiba-tiba

DEGH

Aku menatap Kaito kaget. Muka ku terasa panas. Jangan-jangan muka ku memerah lagi

"Ah.. te..terserah mu lah _baka_! Hei kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku sembari memalingkan wajah, takut-takut muka merah ku terlihat oleh Kaito

"aku pulang, asalkan Miku juga pulang..hehe" jawab kaito sembari tertawa lebar

**Sakit**

"Oh, kalau gitu aku pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu ya,, _jaa~_"

**Sesak**

Tanpa terasa, butiran air keluar dari mataku dan menetes melewati pipiku. Dengan cepat aku mengusapnya, takut-takut ada yang melihatnya. Bodoh! _Baka! Stupid!_ Kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini

**xxxxxx**

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai malam, ini lebih malam dari biasanya aku pulang dan di sekolah ini hanya tinggal beberap murid yang keluar dari sekolah. Aku menyusuri koridor sendirian, perasaan ku kini lumayan tenang, karena sudah melupakan kejadian tadi

Perjalanan pulang aku merasa sepi. Ku keluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas, lalu ku pilih menu pesan dan ku klik tulisan yang bertuliskan 'tulis pesan' di ponselku

**To : BAKAito (012xxxxx); Miku (011xxxxx)**

**Message : Huh, enaknya yang sudah santai di rumah**

_Send_

Perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah, cukup lama sekitar 30 menit. Maklum aku tinggal cukup jauh dari sekolah. Sendirian di jalanan sudah cukup membuat ku sangat bosan. Ku lirik ponsel yang ada di genggamanku, huh, tidak ada balasan

DRRRTT! DRRRT!

"_Ada pesan"_ batinku

**From : Miku (011xxxxx)**

**Message : Santai apanya Luka-chan? -_-" Aku di suruh ibuku untuk menemani adikku Mikuo, sedangkan ibuku sedang pergi bersama temannya _ _"**

Aku tertawa kecil membaca balasan dari sahabatku, lalu aku mengentikan kembali balasanku

**To : Miku (011xxxxx)**

**Message : Haha, ibu mu pergi kemana emangnya? :D**

_Send_

DRRRTT! DRRRTT!

"_Eh, Miku cepat sekali membalasnya"_ batinku

**From : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : Enak dong. Luka bukannya udah pulang?**

Oh si _Baka_ itu balasannya cepat juga, aku kira itu Miku

**To : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : Belum pulang, ini masih lama nyampe rumahnya. Kenapa emang? -_-**

_Send_

DRRRTTT! DRRRT!

**From : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : Serius?**

DEGH

Eh? Apa mungkin Kaito khawatir? Tidak..tidak..tidak dia pasti hanya menanyaiku. Jangan terlalu berpikir seperti itu Luka

**To : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : Iya, kenapa? Khawatir?**

_Send_

Fufu, aku ini iseng sekali. Mana mungkin dia khawatir kepadaku

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju halte bus. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, Ku lirik mataku melihat ponsel yang ku genggam, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Kaito maupun dari Miku. Tebakan ku benar dia hanya bertanya kepada ku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasan dari kedua temanku itu, sampai bus yang aku tunggu sedari tadi berhenti di depan halte yang ku tempati. Ku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki bus itu dan langsung ku rebahkan tubuh ku di bangku paling belakang bus itu

DRRRRTT! DRRRRTT!

"_Akhirnya"_ Batinku kegirangan menunggu balasan

_You have 2 messages_

**From : Miku (011xxxxx)**

**Message : Dia pergi ke mall T_T**

**Luka maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membalas pesan mu dulu. Mikuo habis membuat masalah soalnya. **_**Jaa**_**~ :D**

Haha baiklah, akan ku buka pesan selanjutnya

**From : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : **_**BAKA! BAKA!**_** Kau itu **_**BAKA**_**! Ngapain kau pulang sampe selarut ini?**

DEGH

Khawatir?

Eh? dia mengkhawatirkan ku?

Aku terdiam cukup lama melihat layar ponselku, ku baca ulang lagi pesan dari Kaito. Ini bukan mimpi? Dia mengkhawatirkan ku? Senang, ya, itulah perasaan yang saat ini ku rasakan . Tanpa sadar, seutas senyuman langsung terlukis di wajah ku. Dengan cepat aku gerakan jari-jari ku untuk mengetikan balasan

**To : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : hei! Kenapa kau mengataiku? Ah~ tadi itu rapatnya ada sedikit masalah, jadinya aku pulang agak larut**

_Send_

Jantungku berdetak kencang, perasaan apa ini?

DRRRTT! DRRRTT!

**From : BAKAito (012xxxxx)**

**Message : Kau itu benar-benar **_**BAKA**_**! Jangan membuat ku khawatir! Ah **_**kuso**_**, jadi kesel sendiri kan. Kalau gitu hati-hatilah di jalan. **_**Jaa**_

Sepertinya saat ini mukaku sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Perasaan ku kenapa bisa sesenang ini? apa ini gara-gara Kaito mengkhawatirkan ku?

Suka?

Aku suka Kaito? Tidak..tidak..tidak! Luka kau harusnya sadar, Kaito bukannya sudah menyukai gadis lain

KRIIITTTTT

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah sampai di perhentian bus. Kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk keluar dari bus ini dan berjalan menuju rumahku yang jaraknya sudah sangat dekat

Perasaan apa ini?

_**This Feeling? selesai**_

_**_To Be Continued_**_

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai! _Yatta_ XD

Pasti bingung ya, ini cerita apa? Maaf ya, ini pertama kalinya author nulis fanfic yang di publish :) Jadi jika ada kesalahan, mohon bantuannya~ '-')7

**RnR, Please? Sangat membantu *smile***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Apa kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Baiklah, aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya kalau aku menyukaimu. . . . . Biarkan perasaan ini aku yang menyimpannya,, Chapter 2, RnR please?

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik Yamaha, Crypton

**Balas Riview^^**

**Harada Ayumi-chan**** : **Arigatou XD,, Ini udah di upadate

**Berliana-Arnetta03**** : **Siip dan Arigatou XD

**Sora dan Anonim** : Ini chapter duanya XD

**Hikari-me**** : **Salam kenal juga XD Haha, iya Kaito emang gak sadar

Baiklah, ini dia chp 2 nya

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Flashback~**

((Cerita ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Luka Megurine ))

_**_Three Days Ago_**_

Huh, membosankan sekali. Kenapa hari ini tidak di liburkan saja si?

Hai, aku Luka Megurine. Saat ini perasaan ku sangat tidak bagus. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini guru-guru akan rapat, seharusnya kami bisa libur bukan? Tapi, kenapa kami ditelantarkan seperti ini?

Kelas jadi sangat berisik. Aku yang tidak terlalu peduli hanya duduk terdiam sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ada di ponselku, ku pasangkan headset berwarna putih di telingaku, lalu ku klik tombol _play_ di ponselku

Bola mataku yang berwarna _aquamarine_ ini menatap sekumpulan siswa yang ada di depan kelas, sedang bernyanyi bersama. Tentu saja Miku, sahabatku, juga ada di sana. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu tertarik, tetapi entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang muncul ketika melihat mereka bernyanyi

Sampai ketika seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan syalnya yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya duduk di hadapanku, membuat pandanganku beralih kepada pemuda berambut biru itu

"Kaito, kau mengganggu ku"

Tawa lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya. Indah. Ya, aku sangat menyukai ketika pemuda itu tertawa kepadaku. Entah kenapa setiap melihat nya tertawa, ada suatu perasaan senang yang muncul di hatiku. Perasaan yang sampai saat ini masih belum ku ketahui

"Kau tidak ikut bernyanyi di depan?"

Pertanyaan Kaito membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan

"kau sendiri?"

"oh aku? Aku sedang malas saja..hehe"

Terdiam, cukup lama kami berdua terdiam sebelum Kaito memulai pembicaraannya

"Luka?"

"Tunggu"

Ku klik tombol _stop_ di ponselku, ku lepaskan headset dari telingaku lalu ku letakan ponsel dan headsetku di atas meja agar aku dengan mudah mendengarkan Kaito

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, Miku seperti apa?"

DEGH

'_Sial! Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Tenang, aku harus tenang, jangan sampai Kaito menyadarinya'_

"Oh dia sahabatku, menurutku dia itu orangnya ceria, pandai dan ramah. Kenapa? Oh aku tau, jangan-jangan kau suka padanya ya, Kaito?"

'_Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus ngomong seperti itu?Ah, biarlah aku hanya menggodanya saja'_

"eh? kau tau? Iya aku menyukai Miku"

DEGH

"Wah bagus tuh.. Ciee kau ternyata bisa suka dengan gadis juga ya..hahaha"

'_Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sakit? Tenang Luka kau harus bersikap biasa saja'_

"kau kira aku ini apa, huh?"

"Hahahaha"

Aku tertawa, tertawa hambar. Dia terlihat sangat senang sepertinya. Ah sial! Perasaan ini membuatku gila

Tunggu!

Aku pernah dengar dari seseorang jika kita cemburu kepada seseorang itu artinya kita menyukai orang itu? Apa mungkin aku menyukai Kaito?

"Luka?"

"Eh iya?"

"Mukamu kenapa?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang, mukaku terasa panas, pikiranku berputar entah memikirkan apa. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, aku tidak terlalu berani untuk menceritakannya kepada Kaito tentang perasaan ku ini

"Eh biasa aja kok..hehe. Sudahlah pokoknya kalau kalian jadian aku minta traktiran takoyaki ya?"

'_Bodoh'_

"Eh? Apa itu harus?"

'_Cepatlah pergi'_

"Tentu saja _baka_"

"baiklah, kalau begitu _Arigatou _Luka_-chan_"

**xxxxxx**

Aku terdiam. Ku pasangkan kembali headset ke telingaku, lalu ku klik tombol _play_ di ponselku dengan volume yang sengaja ku tinggikan. Mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang sangat tinggi, bisa membuat kita terkena kanker otak. Ya, Kaito pernah memberi tahuku waktu itu. Tapi, aku sengaja melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang mengganggu ku ini. Kebiasaan yang sangat buruk bukan?

Ah~ andai saja aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini

TUUUKK

"_I..ittai_"

Sebuah jitakan telak mendarat di kepala ku. Tangan kiri ku, sibuk mengusap kepalaku yang sakit sedangkan tangan kananku mencopot headset dari telingaku

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kebiasaan burukmu muncul Luka! Kau sudah ku panggil sedari tadi tau"

Oh, Miku rupanya. Andai saja bukan Miku, pasti orang itu langsung ku hadiahi sebuah jitakan pula

"ada apa?"

Wajah Miku terlihat pucat, bukan karena sakit tapi sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Diapun mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku

"Luka, apa aku boleh cerita dengan mu?"

"eh? tentu saja"

"Hmm, a..aku sedang bingung dengan perasaan ku Luka"

"Pasti kau bingung apa kau menyukai Kaito atau bukan, iya kan" jawabku cepat

Miku terdiam, dia memandangku tidak percaya, mukanya memerah

BINGO!

Sepertinya tebakan ku tepat. Huh, sudah ku duga dia menyukai Kaito juga

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Itu keliatan sekali dari wajahmu tau..haha"

'_lagi-lagi aku tertawa hambar'_

Miku menceritakan semuanya kepada ku tentang perasaannya. Huh, benar rupanya dia juga menyukai Kaito. Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan ku sendiri? Apa aku harus **egois** dengan bilang kepada Miku _'Hei bukan kau saja yang suka Kaito'_, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu

Biarlah perasaan ini ku simpan sendiri. Rasa sakit dan sesak ini benar-benar sangat tidak enak. Aku tertawa, tersenyum hambar di hadapan mereka. Apa mereka tidak menyadarinya? Sepertinya aku harus ikut ekskul drama karena akting ku yang sangat bagus ini. Apa tindakan ku ini sudah benar?

Apa aku egois?

Aku membantu mereka, tapi aku tersiksa

Apakah aku ini bodoh?

Aku suka, tapi tidak berani bilang

Apakah aku harus terus seperti ini?

Sepertinya drama ini akan terus berlanjut sampai ketika sang pangeran menemukan putrinya. . . . .

_**Flashback Selesei**_

_**_To be Continued_**_

* * *

Chapter 2 done!Gimana _minna_? XD

Di chapter ini semuanya tentang _flashback_ nya Luka tiga hari yang lalu dan itulah kenapa dia bisa galo, tentang perasaan sesungguhnya Kaito dan Miku

Sudah tau kan perasaan Luka kayak mana? (Ini nyata loh, walaupun ada yang di ubah) :3

Pendek? Iya tau ini pendek, jadi _Gomen_

**RnR, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** Sepertinya sang pangeran sudah menemukan putrinya, so sayonara. Eitsss aktingku bagus bukan? Karena sampai sekarang dia tidak mengetahuinya,, Chapter 3, RnR please? Final Chapter

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan milik saya tapi milik Yamaha, Crypton

* * *

**Balas Riview ^^**

**Harv :** Sebenernya ini kisah cinta Luka..hehe Iya, untuk karakternya mereka bertiga, tapi nanti juga muncul karakter yang lain kok

**Hikari-me :** iya maap ya pendek XD haha, tapi gak bagus tuh dengerin pake volume besar, kurang-kurangin X3.. Ini dia chapter 3 nya

**Berliana-Arnetta03** **:** Ini sudah di update, maap lama

Dan untuk para silent rider terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Oh I see. So, Longlast yaa!**

KRRIINNNGG!

Bel istirahat kedua kembali berbunyi di SMA Crypton ini. Para siswa dan siswi pun banyak yang keluar dari kelas nya untuk pergi ke kantin atau hanya sekedar bersantai di taman

Tiga orang siswa dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna warni tengah terduduk lemas di bangku taman sekolah. Bagaimana tidak, sehabis istirahat ini mereka akan melaksanakan ulangan Matematika. Hiyama-_sensei,_ guru matematika ini sangat keras, jika ada murid yang remed, dia pasti akan memberikan hukuman berupa soal-soal yang sudah tidak lagi terhitung

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bab Logaritma ini" seru Miku sembari meletakan palanya di atas meja

"Huh, Miku kau harus belajar. Bagaimana jika ulangan matematika mu jelek lagi? Hiyama-_sensei_ pasti akan memarahimu" balas Luka yang sedang sibuk dengan mengotak atik isi dari ponsel Miku

"haha, benar tuh Miku-_chan_. Mau ku ajari?" tanya Kaito santai

"kalian berdua enak, sudah mengerti. Boleh boleh, mohon bantuannya ya Kaito-_kun_" ucap Miku sembari tersenyum ramah

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap keakraban kedua temannya itu dengan sedih. Bola matanya menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang sedang dia sembunyikan saat ini. Tidak mau memikirkan perasaannya, Luka kembali mengotak atik ponsel Miku yang dia pinjam

**Luka POV**

Aku menatap mereka sedih. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, aku tidak dapat mengartikan semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang, mereka berdua itu cocok

Huh, aku sudah tidak mau memikirkan perasaan ini lagi. Ku alihkan pandanganku kembali ke ponsel berwarna biru muda milik Miku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin melihat foto bunga sakura yang saat itu Miku foto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin tau ku muncul. Aku ingin mengetahui pesan dari Kaito untuk Miku

Dengan ragu aku menggerakan tangan ku, meng klik tombol _open_ di ponsel Miku

Klik

Bola mata ku langsung mendapatkan sesuatu yang kucari. Dengan cepat ku gerakan tanganku untuk membuka sebuah pesan dari Kaito

DEGH

Bola mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak cepat. A..aku kenapa?

"_**Miku, besok pulang sekolah aku tunggu kau di taman ya"**_

Kenapa perasaan ku terasa sesak sekali. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Mukaku terasa panas. Banyak sekali hal yang kupikirkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, enam kata yang langsung terngiang di kepalaku setelah membaca pesan itu adalah….

**Kaito-akan-menyatakan-perasaannya-kepada-Miku**

DEGH

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

A..aku kenapa?

Kenapa perasaan ku sangat sakit? A..aku? kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis?

Ah ayolah, Luka kau kuat. Bukannya kau ingin membantu mereka?

Tanpa ku sadari, sebuah senyuman langsung terlukis di wajahku. Sebuah senyuman yang aku tidak tau, apakah ini senyuman bahagia atau bukan. Ku klik tombol _close_, lalu ku kembalikan ponsel biru itu ke Miku

"Miku-_chan_, _Arigatou_"

Miku tidak menanggapinya, sepertinya dia sedang seriusnya belajar dengan Kaito. Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas duluan saja

**Normal POV**

Miku yang sudah di ajari Kaito berkali-kali, rupanya belum paham betul apa yang tadi diajarkan oleh Kaito. Kaitopun hanya menghela napas melihat orang yang disukainya bertingkah seperti itu

"Nee, Kaito? Luka kemana ya?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba

Kaito pun mengalihakan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, mencoba mencari gadis bersurai merah mudah itu

"sepertinya dia sudah ke kelas duluan" jawab kaito santai

"Heh, benarkah? Kenapa dia meninggalkan kita berdua? Ayo Kaito! Kita juga ke kelas" ajak Miku yang langsung menarik kaito agar mengikutinya

**xxxxxx**

Dikelas, Luka tengah terduduk sembari memasangkan headset di telinganya mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Di mejanya sudah tergeletak buka catatan matematika yang dia buka. Bola matanya menatap buka catatan itu dengan fokus walaupun sebenarnya, Luka sedang tidak membaca buku tersebut. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya

"Luka-chaaaannn! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" teriak Miku tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kelas di susul oleh Kaito

Dengan cepat Luka menoleh ke asal suara, dan tersenyum kepada si penanya

"_Gomen_ Miku-_chan_, aku sedang belajar..hehe" jawab Luka berbohong

KRRIIIIINGGG! KRRIINNGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi, siswa pun dengan cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian Hiyama-_sensei_ masuk dengan membawa lembaran soal-soal ulangan

"Hari ini kalian akan melaksanakan ulangan. Jika ada yang ketawan menyontek, akan langsung _sensei_ robek, mengerti?" jelas Hiyama-_sensei _sembari membenarkan kacamatanya

"iya _sensei_" jawab siswa yang lainnya

Akaito, sang ketua kelas langsung membagikan soal ulangan tersebut kepada yang lainnya

Waktu untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan tersebut cukup lama. Banyak siswa yang mulai depresi karena tidak bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal tersebut. Salah satunya Miku, dia sudah berkali-kali menghapus jawaban di kertas ulangan tersebut hingga kertas tersebut menjadi lecek, beda dengan Luka yang sedari tadi mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar

Bola mata gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut terlihat kosong. Tangannya bergerak menulis berbagai macam rumus sedangkan pikirannya sama sekali tidak memikirkan jawaban dari ulangan tersebut. Kini pikiran Luka tengah dipenuhi oleh perasaannya sendiri

Bagaimana nanti dia harus menanggapi ini semua?

**xxxxxx**

"Tadi itu susaaaahhhh!" gerutu Miku sembari merebahkan badannya di atas bangku taman

"iya, tadi aku juga ada beberapa soal yang tidak ku jawab" balas Luka sembari memasangkan headset dan mendengarkan lagu dengan volume yang di kecilkan

Siang hari matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Banyak siswa yang langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan ada juga yang masih di sekolah seperti Luka dan Miku ini

"kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Luka santai

"Oh aku sedang menu…."

Belum selesai Miku membalas pertanyaan Luka, seorang siswa berambut biru datang menghampiri Miku dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ah~ kau disini Miku-_chan_! Syukurlah aku kira kau lupa" sapa Kaito

"Ada apa Kaito-_kun_?" tanya Miku penasaran

Pemuda yang di tanyakan pun terdiam sesaat sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luka dan Luka yang mengerti dengan keadaan Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

**Luka POV**

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang?"

Belum selesai Miku menjawab, Kaito datang menghampiri kita ah tidak , sepertinya Kaito datang menghampiri Miku dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ah~ kau disini Miku-_chan_! Syukurlah aku kira lupa"

Sebuah perasaan lega langsung tergambar di wajahnya. Sepertinya apa yang aku pikirkan sebentar lagi akan terjadi

Ah~ aku ingin tau apa lanjutannya

"Ada apa Kaito-_kun_?"

Wajah Miku terlihat penasaran dan sepertinya dia sangat ingin tau apa yang Kaito akan sampaikan

Wajah Kaito terlihat gugup, sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ku

Ah sial, dia melihatku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan?

Tanpa sadar seutas senyuman langsung terlukis di wajahku. Kenapa aku tersenyum? Kenapa?

"Miku, aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

DEGH

Senyuman lebar tergambar di wajahku. Tawa kecil langsung keluar dari mulutku dengan tidak sengaja. Aku kenapa?

"Ciiee, Miku! Terima aja..haha"

Kalimat itu langsung keluar dari mulutku. Aku bingung dengan diri ku sendiri. Kenapa mulut ku dapat dengan mudah berkata seperti itu

Apa kau tau? Disatu sisi, perasaan ku sangat sakit. Perasaan yang tidak akan bisa di jelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata. Haha aku tau aku ini bodoh

Belum sempat Miku menjawab perasaan Kaito. Seorang gadis dengan pita putihnya, Rin Kagamine, melihat Kaito menyatakan perasaannya ke Miku. Dengan cepat gadis itu menghampiri Miku

"Miku-chan? Kaito menyukaimu?"

Miku tidak menjawab, mukanya memerah

"Iya, tadi Kaito baru saja bilang..haha" jawabku cepat

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya tidak ku ucap

Kaito yang menunggu jawaban dari Miku, hanya bisa terdiam ketika Miku menarik Rin menjauhi aku dan Kaito

"Apa aku di tolak?" ucap Kaito dengan sedih

'_Sial, kenapa kau sedih seperti itu sih Kaito'_

"enggak mungkin. Pasti di terima kok"

'_tenang saja, kau pasti akan di terima Miku kok'_

"Tapi, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Haha, aku di tolak" ucap Kaito dengan tawanya yang hambar

'_Kaito kau bodoh!'_

"percaya deh, Miku pasti bakal dateng lagi kok. Dia juga suka sama Kaito"

'_Luka kau bodoh. Kenapa kau malah bilang seperti itu'_

"Pasti aku di tolak" ucapnya lemas

'_aku.. apa kau tau Kaito, aku ingin menangis'_

Cukup lama kami terdiam menunggu kedatangan Miku. Beberapa menit kemudian Miku muncul dengan didampingin Rin

"Aku mau menjadi pacar Kaito-kun"

Wajah Kaito terlihat senang. Aku pun langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada Miku dan Kaito. Rupanya tadi Miku pergi dengan Rin karena ingin menanyakan keputusannya menerima Kaito

"Miku-chan dan Kaito, selamat ya. Traktirannya di tunggu..hahaha" ucap ku, lagi-lagi dengan tawa yang seperti ini

Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan. Yang kurasakan saat ini pastinya sangat sakit. Tapi lupakanlah, aku tidak boleh menunjukan perasaan ku ini. Jangan sampai yang lainnya tau

**xxxxxx**

Beberapa hari kemudian, berita tentang pasangan yang baru Miku dan Kaito langsung tersebar dengan cepat. Dan seperti biasa aku selalu tertawa dan tersenyum di depan mereka layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa

Apakah keputusan ku salah ya, tidak memberitau perasaan ku ke kaito?

Ah yasudahlah, ini semua sudah terjadi

Haha satu pesan dari ku _'Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, walaupun tanpa kita sadari ternyata perasaan itu sudah lama tersimpan. Percaya pada dirimu dan ikuti kata hatimu'_

**FIN**

**Final chapter minna, akhirnya selesai T_T**

**Gomen, updatenya lama (_ _) sebenernya ini tinggal di update doang tapi author lagi sibuk #eaaa**

**Gimana menurut kalian, itu sad ending apa happy ending? Dari judulnya kan 'Diam' jadi Luka memang gak mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya..haha**

**Maafkan cerita author yang gak jelas ini, author menulisnya dengan penuh perasaan dan hasilnya seperti ini,, Gomen jika gak jelas *bow***

**Akhir kata terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal ya, Arigatou minna XD *bow***

**-Leavi-**


End file.
